One Wish
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: Sequel to Sexy love. Please only read if you have read Sexy Love.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the superstars mentioned in this fic! Nor do i own the song One Wish.

**Notes:** In order for you to understand this story you will have needed to read the first story Sexy Love.

One Wish

_Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you..._

John ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the rain splattered window of the aeroplane. It had been a week since the whole company had found out about John and Stacy. John sighed; he couldn't say he blamed everyone for acting the way they did. What he and Stacy had done was a low blow to Randy and Trish. He looked up the aisle where Trish was sitting with Amy and felt his heart thump against his chest. He smiled as Maria sat down next to him. She was the only one that realised John had never wanted to hurt Trish or Randy. "I got your favourite" Maria said with a smile as she held up a packet of peanut m'n'ms, he smiled "Thanks Ria" he said as she handed him the packet. He turned to look out the window as he went back to thinking about him and Stacy. He wasn't sure if he still had feelings for Stacy but he knew he still loved Trish a little bit. She was better off without him anyways.

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list _

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

Stacy watched as the wrestlers all stretched as they waited for their bags. She heard laughing and turned to see some of the other divas standing a couple yards away from her. _Their talking about me. _She realised as she heard Amy's laugh again. She ducked her head shamefully, ever since the whole company found out about Stacy and John, things had been hectic. Stacy had lost so many friends and nobody wanted to room with her. Of course the same things happened to John except for the fact Maria was his only friend at the moment. She rubbed her eyes as the tears welling up in her eyes threatened to roll down her face. _Why had she been so stupid as to fool around with someone else when she already had the best boyfriend? _Randy couldn't even look at her anymore. Every time he walked past her, he would turn away or look at something else. It was breaking Stacy's heart that things had gotten this bad. _It's my entire fault._

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

_If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish_

John looked up from his bed in the hotel room as there was a knock on the door. He jumped up from the bed and went to answer it. Shock filled his stomach as he saw Stacy standing there. She didn't look like Stacy though, her hair was a mess, her make up was running, her nose was red and stuffy and her clothes were rumpled. "Stace! Is everything okay?" Stacy sniffled "No! Everything is not okay John! Do I look okay to you? Im a mess and all because of what we did" John stood there speechless at her outburst. "Everything is ruined! My whole life is ruined! I can't walk into catering without getting laughed at or whispered about! No you may not be having a hard time like I am, but we have to do something!" John gulped in surprise "We? Yo im dealing fine on my own! Im starting to get back on my feet and May I remind you that you're the one that dumped me plus you came to me saying Randy wasn't satisfying you and that you needed another guy. And me being the dumbass I am I accepted!" "Everything you're getting is what you bought on your self!" John said slamming the door in her face. Stacy stood there not believing what had just happened; she sniffled again then headed down to her room.

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

Stacy sniffed as tears ran down her face as she furiously scribbled out her suicide letter on a piece of paper. As she finished she looked around the room for something that would kill her quickly and less painfully. She grabbed the rope from the curtain and carried that and her letter into the bathroom.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish _

I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know

Beep, Beep. John grabbed his phone and picked it up **"Hello?"**

"**Hey John its Vince"**

"**Hey Vince what can I do you for?"**

"**Well I was just wondering if she had seen Stacy. She was meant to meet her trainer 3 hours ago" **

Johns brow furrowed **"No I haven't I saw her yesterday but haven't seen her today" **

"**Okay well thanks john"** Vice said as he hung up.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

John ran out of the hotel room and down to where Stacy was staying. He looked around in shock as he saw police and paramedics coming in and out of the door. He saw Vince and hurried over to him "Vince what's going on?" he asked. Vince started to reply "John I'm sorry but…" John shook his head "No way" he pushed through all the police as they tried to stop him and ran into Stacy's room. His breath caught in his throat as his fears became true. Stacy's body was hanging from the ceiling on piece of rope. He fell to the ground as Vince and the paramedics rushed over to him. They were all talking but John couldn't hear any of it as so many thoughts rushed through his head. **_Now_** **_that Stacy's dead I won't be able to live. _**Those were the words flying through his head.

_If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish…._

* * *

_Okay so it was a bit angst written this one. I didn't want to give it a happy ending because i think it wouldn't have fit in with the story. i'm thinking of writing another version of this story except replacing it with a happy ending but i'm not entirely sure. I hope you all enjoyed it and i will appreciate all reveiws! If you have any tips or suggestions for the happy ending then please let me know by either sending me a message or inculding it in your reveiw! Thank you for reading my story!_

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
